I live for you
by Pixie0403
Summary: Serena and Darien are FBI agents and secret lovers; their life is turned upside down when they are assigned on a case together to investigate Eric Diamond a Rich, successful business man that gets anything he wants and his sights are set on Serena.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Enjoy:)

* * *

"Annette, may I see you in my office for just one moment?" The loud masculine voice sounded over the intercom at Annette's desk.

The pretty, young, Strawberry-blonde secretary inhaled deeply and picked up the notepad on the corner of her desk. As she made her way to the office she smoothed out her light blue blouse and unfastened the top button revealing a small amount of her ample cleavage. Subtly she twisted the button, turning on the small recording devise that she concealed on her body and quietly entered the office of the man she worked for. The same man that she had been hired to record, in hopes that sexual misconduct and harassment charges could be brought against the vile scum who had gotten away with it on many occasions because his pockets were deep.

"Annette, how are you today? " His smile and question seemed genuine and he motioned her to sit in the chair that was in front of his desk.

"I am fine thank you, is there anything that you need me to do for you Mr. Diamond?" She asked in her most provocative voice.

"Please, call me Eric." He smiled again; this time it was a smile that would knock most women off of their feet.

Eric Diamond was a devastatingly handsome man; his violet eyes were amazingly vibrant against his incredibly smooth creamy skin, not to mention his platinum blonde shoulder length hair. Annette often had to remind herself that she was on an assignment, the man was remarkably charming.

"Alright… Eric, what can I do for you?"

Eric stood up and walked around his desk circling around Annette.

"Well since you offered." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. She turned to him with wide eyes, feigning a look of confusion.

"Excuse me?" she acted insulted.

Eric stood up straight.

"Ms. Driver, I had some new security equipment secretly installed over the weekend. It takes several different images Thermal, x-ray, and a few more. So imagine my surprise when my Personal assistant walks in this morning and security notifies me that there is something suspicious inside her shirt. I have to say that I was taken aback." He was now standing in front of her, almost sitting on his desk. With a very serious look he leaned forward inches away from her face. "Who sent you and what were you trying to find out?" His voice hid most of his anger.

She knew the jig was up and after a long sigh she finally began to speak

"I work for a private investigator who is investigating the many charges of sexual harassment and misconduct that you seemed to wiggle your way out of." She was beginning to get scared.

"I see… Ms. Ember, Please unbutton your top so I can see what exactly you are wearing that has security so concerned."

She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it open so Diamond could see the audio recording device that was strategically placed on her body.

"What a neat little gadget!" Eric exclaimed. "Too bad I have to destroy it. This looks really expensive and high tech."

He was touching the different components of the device still secured on her chest and took great pleasure in feeling her shudder every time he touched the wires, inadvertently touching her warm, ivory skin as well. The platinum blonde man smiled devilishly and leaned in to the blonde girl's chest.

"Whoever is listening, I want you to know one thing, if you want me you're just going to have to do better than this."

Eric stood, walked to the intercom on his desk and pushed the button.

"Security, please come and escort Ms. Ember out. She is not to be allowed back in the building."

A short silence followed and then a loud crash

The audio feed went dead.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" The brown haired man that sat across the street from Diamond enterprises swore loudly. He couldn't believe that his operative had been caught.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Seyia, hey it's Taiki, They discovered the wire and are escorting her out of the building. I am waiting out front for her, but the investigation has failed. Please notify the client."

Taiki waited and waited he still had not seen Annette come out of the building. It had been over twenty minutes since she had been discovered. He knew that she would have found her way to his car, but so far nothing. After waiting another ten minutes he tried to call her cell phone…. no answer. He was really beginning to worry.

Little did he know that once Eric Diamond had destroyed the audio feed, his security goons had escorted Annette out the back door and into a van. They were headed to one of Eric's warehouse properties where she would be silenced permanently. Nobody crossed Eric Diamond and lived to tell of it.

* * *

Across town

In a loft on the outskirts of the city, a beautiful blonde sat on her sofa typing rapidly on her laptop trying to finish the work she had brought home from the office, her headphones streaming her favorite music concealed any outside distractions, so much so she did not hear the front door of the apartment slowly creak open. The silent intruder slowly and cautiously positioned himself behind the couch where the woman was sitting. The scarf that he held was tightly doubled around each fist, in one quick motion he pulled it over the head of the unsuspecting blonde and tightened it around her neck. Lucky for her, reflexes had allowed her to react fast enough to get her hands underneath the sheer fabric of the scarf before he pulled it tight. She felt his breath tickle the back of her neck and threw her head back colliding with the front of the attackers head, causing him to release his grip on the scarf and his hands cupped his head.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled and pushed all of his weight on the back of the couch causing it to flip backwards sending the occupant propelling towards him, she threw her feet up landing them directly into his manhood. He hunched over in response to the painful blow to a very sensitive area. The young blonde was sprawled on the floor. She spun her legs around and knocked his feet out from underneath the intruder. He landed with a big thud on the floor. It knocked the breath out of him. Triumphantly she pressed her foot into his chest further constricting his lungs from properly recovering. The Dark haired man grabbed her ankle and pulled it out from under her, she fell to the floor lying next to him. Before she could recover, the man stood up and grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair near the scalp. He pulled her by the hair, standing her up and roughly pushing her against the wall. Swiftly he pulled out the knife that was in his pocket and flipped the blade out; he placed the cold, metal, sharp edge to her neck.

"Well Special Agent Tsukino, I believe that I have won. Do you have any last words before I gut you?" He snarled still trying to catch his breath.

She laughed crazily and pulled out a small gun from her waistband and placed the barrel to his head, slowly pulled the hammer back. Her smile was confident.

"No, I win."

She pulled the trigger

CLICK

The knife was no longer on her delicate peach flesh. It hit the floor with a loud thud along with the gun.

"I can't believe you aimed a gun at me and pulled the trigger!" The dark haired man yelled as he backed away from the blonde

"Oh Darien, stop being a baby! It wasn't loaded and you had a knife pressed to my neck. In fact, I think that you drew some blood." She retorted.

In an instant the blonde was pushed up against the wall again.

"Oh yeah, I think that I see what you are talking about. Let me examine your neck a bit more thoroughly." His breathe was hot against her skin as he pressed his lips against the delicate flesh of her neck and began streaming long kisses towards her breasts.

She moaned in pleasure as she felt the bulge inside his pants pressing into her, making her hot and dripping between her legs. She wrapped her amazingly long legs around his waist and allowed him to carry her into the bedroom, within seconds he had removed her clothes then took care of his; climbing on top of her he thrust his substantial member into her tight chamber. Her walls constricted around him begging for more, he obliged plunging in and pulling out. Her cries rang out begging for him to ravage her body. He continued for what seemed like hours until finally they both had reached their climax. The two fell asleep in each other's arms, silently dreaming of their red-hot tryst.

The next morning Darien was in the kitchen making coffee while Serena was taking a shower. He loved her so much, but she was the most difficult, stubborn woman that he had ever met.

His eyes followed her form that was only covered by a towel as she walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table across from him. She began to fix her coffee; always 4 teaspoons of sugar and 4 teaspoons of cream.

"So Serena, when are you finally going to let me marry you?" Darien smiled; this had become the topic of conversation for several mornings now.

"My stand on the subject hasn't changed Special agent Shields, need I remind you of how the Bureau frowns upon interoffice relationships. I love you and you love me but we also love our jobs. How could that work?"

"I told you before, I will quit. I don't work for the money, you know that. I have a rather large inheritance that will allow me to live comfortably."

"Darien, I am not going to let you quit, you have spent your entire career trying to get to where you are now. You are one of the lead agents of the Tactical Response teams, how can you be alright with giving that up? You have worked so hard." Serena responded.

"I would give up anything to be with you Serena; I love you more than some stupid job. You wouldn't give up your job for me?"

"Of course I would Darien; I just don't think that now is the time. I have to get ready for work, you should too." She stood up from the table and entered her bedroom to get dressed she wore a navy blue suit with a soft pink shell underneath and tied her long pale blonde hair into a bun, securing it with bobby pins. She fastened her gun belt on and concealed her personal weapon to her calf. It was a derringer she had to reload it since last night when she had emptied it during their "foreplay" session. Serena fastened her badge onto the belt loop of her pants and walked out of the bedroom; Darien was still sitting at the table.

"You have to be the most beautiful federal agent I have ever seen." He said as he took another sip of coffee.

"You should probably do the walk of shame over to your place across the hall, you are going to be late for work." She warned.

"OK, ok" he sighed and pushed himself up. "See you at the office. I love you."

He kissed her goodbye and went across the hall to get dressed for work.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Enjoy:)

* * *

"Where the hell is she? What happened to Annette? It has been two days and she is still missing. I knew she was flaky but I didn't know the stupid cow would bail on us. Do you think we should call her family? She was living with her parents." The black haired man that sat at the desk said.

His Name was Seiya Kou and he was co-owner of Kou Private Investigators. The other two owners were his younger brothers Taiki and Yaten Kou. The three brothers usually worked well together; however since they had taken this Eric Diamond case they had been at each other's throats.

Seiya dialed the number for the emergency contact Annette had filled out on her employment application. It happened to be her mother's number. The phone rang twice before a woman's voice answered.

"Hello"

"Hi, Is this Mrs. Driver?"

"Yes, may I ask who is inquiring?" Her voice was shaky and sounded like she had been crying for days.

"This is Seiya Kou; I am your Daughters employer. She didn't show up to work today and didn't call. I was hoping to speak with her. Is she available?"

"I am sorry Mr. Kou, she passed away last night. I found her in her bedroom; she had hung herself from the bar in her closet. I never thought that she would…." The rest of her sentence was inaudible. Her tears pulled at even the coldest of the three brother's hearts. Seiya was visibly shaken. Annette had been vibrant, and full of life. Not someone that he would peg as at risk of committing suicide.

"I am very sorry for your loss. When will the Service be so the agency can send flowers?"

"It will be at noon on Friday at peaceful meadows funeral home and Memorial gardens. Thank you so much Mr. Kou. She often spoke about how wonderful her employers were. If you and any associates want to pay respects please feel free to come by."

"Thank you, I will notify my collogues. Please take care."

He hung the phone up and looked at his confused brothers.

"Eric Diamond has struck again. Annette is dead and I assume that our client may be in danger.

* * *

Serena sat outside the Directors office. She had received an e-mail just before lunch that he wanted to meet with her at 1pm. She now waited in the reception area to be escorted in to the meeting. The door to his large office opened and the Director stepped out.

"Special agents Tsukino, please come in." He motioned and she followed. "We are still waiting on one more person before we begin. How have you been?"

"I have been fine Director West. You?"

"Oh same ole'. I did want to commend you for your work on the Henley case. It was impeccable. Your reports were so thorough."

"Thank you. I have a great te…."

She was interrupted as the door swung open. When she turned to see what the interruption was her eyes met a familiar pair of Dark blue eyes. It was Darien.

"I am sorry I am late Arty." Darien said making eye contact with the beautiful blonde agent.

"It is fine Darien; I believe you know Agent Serena Tsukino, of the Criminal investigation division."

"Yes sir, we have met on several occasions around the office, but I am afraid that I have never had the pleasure of working with her or her team." Darien gave Serena a look that asked what she was doing there. She replied with the same confused look.

"Well that is about to change agents. Please have a seat."

They did as they were asked and Director West slid a manila folder across his desk. Serena opened it so she and Darien could look over it together.

"This is Eric Diamond, CEO of Diamond Incorporated, a well known public relations company. He inherited the successful company after his father's death two years ago and has restructured the company completely making it twice as successful. He has been investigated several times for sexual harassment and misconduct as well as tax fraud, but what concerns me more is how people disappear or end up dead around him and suspicions of drug trafficking."

"It sounds like this guy has dabbled in a little bit of everything. Do you want my team to apprehend him and his cronies?" Darien was ready to go. Arty held his hand up to continue.

"Not exactly, we believe that this is bigger than just him, he has subordinates that we haven't identified. I would like to try to get them all in one swoop; plus the fact we have nothing concrete on the guy for an arrest. That is where Agent Tsukino comes in. I want you to go undercover as Ms. Minako Aiko. An Identity has been created and everything is in order. I have set up a bank account, assigned you a car and set you up in a penthouse apartment. Your cover story is in there." He pointed to the folder that Serena held in her hands.

"Shields, I want you and your team working surveillance around the clock. If you have to go in there you will say that you are Minako's older brother. I want Serena protected at all times."

"I understand." Darien nodded and they both left the office.

"What just happened? Did I just agree to be used as bait?" Serena laughed nervously.

"I think so Sere, Lets go read the file before we go home."

The file was complex over twenty different complaints from women accusing him of harassment to rape. Mysteriously he had never been charged with one count. Over fifteen people in his direct circle had disappeared in the past six months. No investigations. What was going on?

Serena reached the part of the file revealing her cover story. Minako Aiko was twenty-two years old, an heiress to a very large fortune and an aspiring model. The address to her penthouse was there along with a key to the apartment. Darien was to take her and set up his equipment.

"You Ready agent?" He asked standing up.

"Yes"

Serena and Darien hopped in Darien's black sports car and headed to the location in the paperwork.

"When are you supposed to make contact with Diamond?" Darien asked.

"Tonight, I have to attend a gala thrown by his firm. I am supposed to do anything in my power to catch his eye."

"Hmm, ok"

She knew Darien was fuming over this assignment.

"Darien, this is all business, whatever happens I want you to know that my heart belongs to you." She pled for his approval.

"I know Serena, but it still doesn't stop the pain I feel every time I think of you in someone else's arms or even worse, hurt by him."

The rest of the drive was silent.

They arrived at the apartment and rode the elevator to the penthouse. Serena used the key and was in complete shock when they walked in to the fully furnished, ultra modern apartment. Stainless steel and beautiful blonde wood with sharp lined surrounded her. White and Red fabric covered the sofas and the windows. Fresh red roses were strategically placed around the apartment.

"Wow." Was all Serena could say as she explored the place. The closets were full of the clothes the bureau had picked out for her to wear, shoes, jewelry even underwear. On the dresser was a note with the key to the BMW Director West had assigned her.

_Dear Minako,_

_Here is the ticket to the Gala tonight. Be sure to wear something to catch Diamond's eye. Your bank card and ID are inside the envelope attached to this letter. The diamond tennis bracelet in the jewelry drawer of the closet is a tracker. The matching necklace has a video and audio feed. Try to keep it on as long as possible. Further instructions will be available in the morning. Have a good time tonight._

_Respectfully,_

_Art_

She handed the note to Darien, who sighed and tucked the letter into his pocket. They both went to the guest bedroom closet. Darien moved coats out of the way and began pounding on the walls. He felt a groove and pulled open a hidden door. He grabbed Serena and pulled her into the room that resembled a budget hotel room. There were two full sized beds with a nightstand in between them. The walls were lined with monitors, blueprints and extra equipment. He smiled. It was nice to work for a department that had a massive budget.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his beautiful blonde angel

"Hmmm?"

"Are you nervous?" He reiterated.

She nodded and Darien grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"You know this is the only room in the house that doesn't contain cameras except of course the bathrooms." He was now grinning evilly

"Really? I will have to remember that." She smiled as he straddled her and began kissing her neck.

As they made beautiful love Darien couldn't get the assignment out of his head, the possibility that his sweet Serena might have to sleep with the devil himself almost killed him. He pushed the thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand. Pleasing his sweet little bunny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Thank you for the reviews, I am not completely happy with this chapter but I guess it is what it is.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Serena handed her keys to the Valet and straightened out her short, black dress. She had arrived at the gala that was held in a private room in the nicest restaurant in the city. The energy in the room shifted when she entered but Serena just smiled as she walked towards the bar and ordered a drink, surveying the room she noticed that all the attention was on her.

Serena glared at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar; she couldn't believe how good she looked. Her Strapless, backless black dress was complemented by a simple diamond necklace and shiny black stilettos. Angelic blonde hair was strategically fastened in a French twist with her bangs swept to the side. She was a sexy, confident woman and every man in the room seemed to notice her; including a platinum blonde man who stopped in mid conversation to admire the angel who had caused the room to go silent.

The man was Eric Diamond. Serena began to sip her drink, turning around she locked eyes with the target. He politely smiled, excused himself from the group of men, and walked towards her. She knew men, and knew how they reacted when they saw something they wanted and she was definitely something he wanted.

"Good evening, my name is Eric Diamond, the host of this evening's event. May I inquire your name?"

She put her hand out delicately to shake his hand, but instead he pulled it to his lips and delicately kissed it.

"I am Minako Aiko, you can call me Mina though." She feigned a blush

"Well, Mina, will you join me at my table so we can get to know one another?"

She nodded and he led her to a table.

"So Mina, what is it that you do?"

"I am a model, currently between jobs and agents."

"I might be able to help you I am the proprietor of Diamond enterprises, we are a rapidly expanding PR firm. I know many agents." He pulled out his card and handed it to her. They talked and laughed for two hours; finally Serena excused herself to the restroom.

She locked the door and pulled an earpiece out of her purse.

"Dare?"

There was a long silence.

"Darien?!"

"Oh sorry Sere, you nearly put me to sleep with your conversation. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you were still with me."

"Of Course, I will be with you all night." He could see her looking into a mirror through the video feed on her necklace. She looked incredible.

"I am so nervous." She admitted

"You are doing great sweetie, and you look amazing too."

"Thanks."

"I love you" Darien said sweetly

"I love you too" Serena pulled the earpiece out and placed it back into her purse; she left the restroom and joined Eric at the table.

"Eric it was a pleasure meeting you tonight; but I am afraid that I must be going. It is beginning to get late."

The other guests were slowly shuffling out and heading to their homes.

"We could continue the conversation at my place." He offered as he stood up to face her.

"We could, but I'm not that kind of girl."

"Understandable. May I take you to dinner tomorrow night then?"

"That would be great."Serena said enthusiastically and pulled out a card and wrote down her information.

"Wonderful, I will send my driver to pick you up." Eric grabbed Serena around her small waist and pulled her close; his lips pressed onto hers in a passionate kiss, leaving Serena gasping for air.

"Wow, I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. My driver will pick you up around 6 p.m."

"That is fine, thank you for a wonderful evening." She said and left the venue.

Once she had driven a few blocks from the restaurant she placed the earpiece in and began to talk.

"Hey sweetie, I am on my way back."

"Well hello to you too." Said a deep voice that was not Darien's.

"Where is Shields?!" She snapped.

"He had to take a break to grab something, geez. The guy has to eat."

"Of course he does, I am heading back." She turned the earpiece off and threw it back into her purse.

* * *

Seyia had been watching the interaction between Diamond and the young blonde the entire evening. He had decided he would make his move to infiltrate Eric's staff and security personnel through the unsuspecting Minako Aiko. If he was lucky he may even persuade her to work with him; now just to wait and strike when the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

Serena threw her purse on the table in the entry way; she didn't even bother to turn the lights on. Sauntering into the living room she plopped her body down on the sofa.

"Ooohhf"

The sound came from underneath her; she stood up quickly and turned the light on. A brown haired man sat up from his makeshift bed on the couch.

"You scared the daylights out of me Nate! What are you doing here? "

Nate was one of Darien's team. He looked just as surprised to see a yelling Serena.

"They kicked me out because there wasn't enough room. Darien just told me to bunk here for the night and he will pick up an air mattress tomorrow. Hell, I didn't know that you would get so mad."

"I am sorry" Serena apologized sincerely, she hadn't meant to go off on the guy, he had just scared her so badly.

"What is all the commotion about?!" A voice behind her commanded; it was Darien.

"Agent Shields, I would appreciate a heads up in the future about when to expect company in my apartment." She sneered at him causing him to stare intently at her.

"My apologies special agent Tsukino, I will, in the future notify you whenever there is a change in plans. Nate why don't you take my bed and I will sleep out here. I have much to fill Serena in on."

Darien didn't even have to finish Nate was gone.

Serena stared at Darien with a naughty look, and walked towards the guest bathroom, Darien was right behind her. She placed her finger on her lips to signal him to be quiet as he backed her up against the sink and lifted her up until she was sitting on the cold marble countertop. He kissed her passionately, his hands trailed all over her body making her gasp lightly. His fingers snaked up her thighs and laced around the strings of her panties, he yanked them down in one swift motion. Serena wrapped her legs around him and his fingers entered her. She was already soaked. He quickly pulled his clothes off and plunged himself into her opening she gasped and panted as he ravaged her; both were trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I love you so much Darien." She whispered, her lips pressed against his ear

"Then marry me" He said as he reached his climax and released himself into her.

The silence that spanned the next moments seemed to last for eternity.

"Darien, I can't, not right now at least."

He was now pulling his clothes back on.

"NO, I am tired of waiting, what is the difference between now and later. I understand you are afraid that we might lose our jobs but I am tired of coming second to the stupid bureau. I can't do this anymore. I want everyone to know that we are together and in love and if you can't accept that, I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Darien, I am sorry. You are just going to have to come to terms with the fact that I don't know if I am ready to be married, I love you, you know that. Cant that just be enough for you?"

"Sere, I want a family, children, I want to buy a home, a mini-van. I want to come home to you every day." He was desperately pleading

"I don't know if that is what I want right now, maybe in the future… the distant future."

"Well I am sorry then, Serena I love you with every fiber of my being; but I can't wait around forever. I have to move on and look for someone that wants the same things that I do. I hope that we can maintain a professional relationship agent Tsukino." He was dying inside from the thought of being apart from her.

"Well if that is your decision then I have to accept it." Serena stormed out of the bathroom and headed to her room.

She was in love with Darien and wanted to be with him as badly as he wanted to be with her; but watching her parent's tumultuous marriage end in a bitter divorce and custody battle was enough reason for her to consider marriage out of the question. Her parents loved her, but couldn't help using her as a weapon to hurt each other; her childhood was spent being played as a pawn in her parent's vicious game.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself through racking sobs.

Darien could hear Serena's violent sobbing from the couch; he tried his hardest to tune it out so he wouldn't join in and completely loose his composure. His heart was crushed and he didn't understand why Serena was keeping their relationship from moving forward; but he couldn't just wait forever for her to make up her damn mind. His hope was that this would make her realize just what she was giving up and she would come running back to him with a willingness to move forward with their relationship. He just hoped that his plan would work. Darien stayed awake until he could no longer hear her crying and finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

Serena is a little naughty in this chapter... just a warning.

Thank you so much for the reviews, I am so glad you are enjoying this. I am currently writing chapter 7 so it may take more time between chapters. I will try to keep them rolling out though.

Enjoy

* * *

The strong smell of coffee greeted Serena as she woke up. Looking at the clock she was surprised that it was already 9 a.m. She usually didn't sleep past 7.

As she stretched she recalled the events that had occurred the previous night and suddenly the feeling of emptiness overwhelmed her. She really didn't want to leave the bedroom and have to see him; her eyes were probably red and puffy.

Serena went into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. She actually looked good despite the way she felt. Her long satin nightgown brushed the floor; she grabbed the sheer robe that matched and threw it over top of the pink nightgown. She then sat at her laptop and typed out a brief report of her evening with Eric Diamond before venturing out of the bedroom to find a bite to eat. She printed it up and slid it into a manila envelope.

Darien was also writing a report of what he observed the previous evening through the visual and audio feed. He had woken up early and left to get doughnuts and coffee for the crew. The guys had circled around the boxes of doughnuts like vultures. Soon they sat quietly devouring the sweet, yeasty goodness.

Darien wondered why Serena wasn't up, she was usually an early riser; after a while, he heard the bedroom door to Serena's room open. Out walked a vision in a light pink gown and robe that caused the agents to stop talking and look at her. He felt his jealousy rise, but stopped himself. He didn't have the right to get mad anymore. He fantasized about her as he looked at her blonde hair that hung in long, sensual waves down her back and her body that always seemed to call to him. She walked towards Darien and slammed the report down on the table beside him.

"Here is my report Agent Shields." She snarled.

Serena grabbed a doughnut, fixed her coffee without a word and headed back to her room slamming the door. The whole apartment shook.

"Whoa, man. I don't know what you did to piss the princess off but damn, it worked. What happened man?" Jeff asked.

None of his team knew about his relationship with Serena so he didn't know what to tell them. Finally he thought of something.

"We have never gotten along man, she thinks that her shit doesn't stink and I called her out on it. I don't want you guys to talk about it anymore, we need to be professionals and do our jobs."

They all nodded, understanding not to push the issue any further.

The apartment was fairly silent the remainder of the morning and into the afternoon. Darien sat in the study at the computer most of the day researching Eric Diamond; he didn't like what he found; people seemed to just disappear around the guy. He especially didn't like the fact that Serena was going to be out with him, even worse she would be alone with him; this made him feel uneasy even though he knew she could take care of herself.

They avoided each other through lunch only interacting when she handed him the jewelry she had picked to wear that evening. His team would put the camera and microphone in and test the connection; after she gave the jewelry to Darien, Serena began to get ready for her date. She picked out a dress that would showcase one of her best features, her long, slender legs. The dress was a short, bright red number with a plunging neckline; it clung to her body and ended just short of her mid thigh. She left her hair down and it cascaded around her in soft, loose curls. Darien was the first to see her when she walked into the living room.

"Hey Serena, I have your jewelry." He said standing up facing her, instantly wishing he was the one she had gotten so dressed up for; it was the best he had ever seen her look. He wanted to take her back in the bedroom and show her how he felt about her, but he restrained himself.

"Thank you Darien." She held her hand out to receive the necklace and bracelet that matched the ring and earrings that she already wore.

"I can put it on you, if that is ok."

She nodded and Darien looped the necklace around her neck as he stood behind her to fasten it. He pressed his body against hers. As he fastened the necklace, she could feel his erection poking into her back; he was making this so difficult. He then instinctively rested his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Please be careful tonight Serena. If you are in danger a few of the guys will be tailing you. Just give me some kind of signal to know you are in danger. I won't step in unless you give me the go ahead."

"Thank you Darien, but I can take care of myself. I have always had to." Serena's voice was full of pain.

Darien was quiet; he knew that there was nothing he could say to make the situation any better. The silence was broken by the beep of the intercom.

Darien let out a sigh of relief as Serena's attention shifted and she answered the intercom.

"Yes…" She sounded very agitated.

"Ms. Aiko, I am the Driver Mr. Diamond sent to pick you up."

"I will be down in just a few minutes. Thank You."

She turned to Darien and hugged him; he wrapped his arms around her. No matter how mad or hurt she was at Darien, he had always been there for her and she knew that he would do anything to keep her safe.

"I want you to know, whatever you see or hear tonight, it is just business. OK." She assured and Darien nodded his head in agreement.

Once Serena was out of the elevator she was met in the lobby by a man in a black suit. He had a head full of jet black hair that strongly resembled Darien's.

"Hello, Miss Aiko. I am here to pick you up for your date with Mr. Diamond."

"Yes, thank you. Where is the car?"

"Right this way" He motioned her towards the awaiting limo. She followed him. When he opened the door their eyes met, Serena broke the stare and climbed into the back of the limo. The ride took around thirty minutes. When they arrived Serena stood in front of a beautiful Spanish style building with Terra cotta tiles on the roof and an enormous fountain in the center of the circular cobblestone driveway.

The Immense double doors opened as she approached and Eric met her in the lobby.

"Eric, you have such a beautiful home. Thank you for inviting me over."

"Maybe after dinner I will have to give you a proper tour of the place. I had the place built about three years ago; I have always been fascinated with Spanish architecture." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He led her into the dining room. She looked around at the vaulted ceilings, with maple wood beams; she ran her hand across the surface of a long mahogany table with matching high back chairs. A massive Iron chandelier hung over the table and other furniture was strategically placed around the room.

Serena couldn't believe the beauty of the house; it was as if she had stepped right into a Spanish palace.

"This is breathtaking." She complimented.

"No, this is functional, you are breathtaking."

Serena blushed and sat down at the table. Eric sat across from her during dinner. He had the chef prepare a feast of linguini in a white wine sauce with shrimp, scallops and steamed mussels. The meal was perfect and followed up with ramekins filled with the best Crème Brule Serena had ever tasted.

"Let's take our drinks to the den." Eric suggested and grabbed Serena's hand to help her up. They sat on the cozy couch next to each other. Serena leaned her head against Eric and he ran his hand through her hair.

"Mina, you look absolutely delectable tonight, I do have to say that I was rather surprised when I returned from lunch this afternoon and my secretary gave me a message that you called and requested that your personal driver bring you tonight."

Serena sat up and looked at him. What was he saying? Who was the man who drove her here?

"Is everything alright angel?" He was concerned.

"Oh, I think that I need to use the restroom, can you show me where it is?"

He nodded and led her to the restroom.

Once in the powder room she pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen from her handbag; she began scrolling a note.

In the control room…

Darien watched the monitor that showed Serena's reflection in the mirror. She was writing something down; he knew that she couldn't risk calling him and guessed the note was for him. When she was finished he saw her stand up straight and hold the letter up to the mirror. She had even written it backwards to make it easier for him to read.

_Darien,_

_Driver does not work for diamond. DO NOT do anything. I will take care of this. Do not want to compromise the assignment. _

He had already heard Diamond did not send the driver and had been waiting for word from Serena before he acted; per his promise to her.

His thoughts went back to Serena on a date with another man, and he began dreading what he might have to witness in the next few hours.

Soon Serena was back in the den sitting with Eric again. They were involved in a very serious discussion about the contacts that he knew and how to make her famous. During the conversation he had leaned in and pulled her closer.

"So you think that you could help me find a new agent?" She asked.

"Sure. I think they would be lining up for the opportunity to work with an angel."

"Oh stop, you are too nice." She playfully slapped his leg.

"Nice? I wouldn't go that far, I am just a man that knows what he wants and will do anything in his power to have it." He leaned in and captured her lips with his; she shivered slightly.

Serena believed him when he said that he got what he wanted. This man would do anything to get his way. She would have to play along.

She grabbed a handful of his blonde hair and pulled him in closer pulling his body on top of hers. His hands ran up her legs and caressed her outer thigh. She let out a moan of pleasure; Eric broke the kiss and looked into her big, beautiful, blue eyes.

"You know there is just something about you Mina that draws me to you; I am a man with a heart of steel, but when I look at you I feel kind of Vulnerable." He was being sincere.

Eric stood and pulled her up, off of the sofa. He led her by the hand into the bedroom.

The bedroom was bigger than her actual apartment. There was a king sized sleigh bed, an enormous limestone bathroom with a jetted tub that could seat six people. In the corner of the bedroom was a lounge area with armchairs. Eric sat in an arm chair; Serena stood in front of him and kicked her black shoes off. She unzipped her dress and it fell to her ankles revealing her bare breasts and white panties; the white lace across her creamy skin looked ravishing. She stepped out of her panties and except for her bugged jewelry she was completely nude, standing in front of Eric Diamond. He grinned wildly at his prize.

"I have been waiting all evening to see what was under that dress, and it was well worth the wait." His words dripped lustfully from his mouth. Serena began taking her jewelry off; she placed it so whoever was watching could see what was happening.

"I hope you don't mind but I like to be in charge." Eric said as he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. He had wasted no time in undressing completely. His large member stood at attention; of course it was nothing compared to Darien's. She couldn't get him out of her brain, and felt so guilty. Eric's cool hands against her breast brought her back to reality.

"You are so warm, just like I imagined you would be." He began trailing biting kisses down her neck and to her nipple; he latched on roughly and greedily began to suckle. His hand roamed down her body and caressed her womanhood. Serena's breathe began to hasten and her heart was racing. Soon he was inside her; he thrust wildly over and over again. Eric had a lot of aggression that he seemed to need to work out. She met him stride for stride; he soon reached his release and collapsed beside her.

* * *

Darien had sat through the audio and video feel of the entire encounter. He had kicked the other agents out by telling them that Agent Tsukino was doing a brave thing and that she deserved respect from her fellow agents and that included privacy.

He now sat at the monitor with his head in his hands; he felt defeated and couldn't wait for this to be over. He wanted his Serena back.

* * *

Serena waited for about an hour before carefully wriggled out of the sleeping mans hold. Once she was dressed and out the door she noticed the limo and driver that had picked her up from the condo.

Making her way to the car, she noticed the suspicious man asleep in the driver seat. She knocked on the window causing him to jump and try to hurry out of the car.

"Sorry Ms. Aiko. I just dozed off waiting for you. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled

Seiya opened the door and helped her in. She sat down in the backseat and checked her purse for her gun; once the car was going she pulled it out and put it on the seat next to her. She opened the divider that separated the driver from the passenger compartment and the driver looked at her in the rearview mirror. Serena smiled and as soon as his attention was back on the road she pressed the gun to his head and pulled the hammer back.

"I want to know who you are and why you picked me up this afternoon in the next 60 seconds or I will blow your fucking brains out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Thank you so much for the reviews, I am so glad you are enjoying this.

Enjoy

* * *

"My name is Seiya Kou, I own a private detective agency along with my two brothers, we were hired to investigate Eric Diamond on several accounts of sexual assault." He rattled off. Seiya was completely taken off guard by the Deadly woman in the car, who mere minutes ago seemed so innocent.

"Well Seiya, you need to back off. This is much bigger than a sexual misconduct charge."

"I am afraid that I can't do that, he killed one of my detectives. I am too involved."

They were now outside the apartment and Darien was outside waiting.

"Park the car." Serena demanded.

Seiya couldn't argue, the lady had a gun to his head; so he did what was told.

Darien dragged Seiya out of the car and poked a large gun into his ribs.

"WALK" Darien demanded. He couldn't even look at Serena.

Once they were in the apartment Darien motioned for Seiya to sit. Serena looked from one to the other; she couldn't believe how much the two resembled one another. They could have been brothers.

"Now, can I ask you to leave Eric Diamond alone, or am I going to have to lock your ass up until we see eye to eye?" Darien asked Seiya.

"Well, it would be a shame for Mr. Diamond to find out that his girlfriend magically appeared form no where a week ago. There are no records of a Minako Aiko before then, let alone the fact that she is working with some sort of agency to get him arrested."

Darien slapped Seiya with his gun and leaned down to look at him eye to eye.

"If anything happens to Minako because of you, I will personally gut you. Do we understand one another?" Darien was the maddest Serena had ever seen him.

She needed to calm everyone down.

"Dare, maybe we can come to some sort of compromise, If Seiya stays on as my driver that my older brother insists I have. He can get some sort of closure on his case; however he has to agree to stay out of our way and leave Eric to the big guns." Serena suggested.

Seiya nodded. He liked that Idea, but Darien still looked mad.

"Fine, but stay out of our way." Darien growled and finally lowered his gun.

"My real name is Serena Tsukino. I am a special agent for the FBI as is Special agent Shields. We are investigating Mr. Diamonds many transgressions. He is a very dangerous man."

"Yes, I am more than aware of that."

Serena traded information with Seiya Kou and told him she would call him next time she heard from Eric.

After Seiya left, Serena noticed Darien was sitting on the couch in silence. He was trying hard not to be hurt and mad about what had happened but jealousy filled him.

"I am so sorry Darien." Serena could sense his anger and frustration towards her. She hated it when he was mad at her; tears began to stream down her face. Darien's Demeanor instantly changed from anger to concern. He pulled Serena into a tight hug.

"Its business Sere, I just have to keep reminding myself." He stroked her hair to console her.

"It was awful Darien; I just kept wishing that it was you. I know that we aren't together but I just wanted you so badly." She was sobbing now.

"Shhhh…. It is ok." He led her to her bedroom and told her to sit on the bed. He went into the master bathroom, started a hot bath for her and helped her undress even sitting with her while she soaked in the tub.

"Darien, thank you for being here for me, I know that we both have to move on but I can't just shut my feelings for you off."

"I know Serena, I can't either, but with time I am sure that we will both be able to."

"You're right, after this assignment we can move forward and not have to worry about having to work together."

Darien left so Serena could get dressed and get rest. She cried silently until she fell asleep, much like the previous night.

* * *

The next day was rather uneventful. She had expected to hear from Eric but hadn't and it was already after three o'clock. Serena began having doubts about whether they would be able to find anything on Eric Diamond, if she couldn't even get him to pursue her.

Darien had sent his agent's home to their families since nothing was happening and he was currently taking a shower in the guest bathroom.

There was a knock at the door. Serena stood up, dusted her form fitting jeans off and straightened her pink tank top. It hung to her like a second skin. She answered it and there stood Eric with a bouquet of Pink and red roses. Serena blushed as he looked her up and down and smiled in approval.

"Eric, wow what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you today. Come in." She said trying to be loud enough for Darien to hear. Eric entered the apartment and gave her a peck on the lips; he handed her the flowers.

"These are for you my beautiful angel." He looked around the apartment and nodded in approval. Serena pulled out a vase from the cabinet and began cutting the stems underneath the running water of the sink. She felt him behind her; his hands grabbed her breasts and his breathe was warm on her neck.

"Eric, I am trying to get these roses in a vase before they dehydrate." She said playfully as a door opened in the background causing them both to turn around. Serena instantly wished she could crawl under a rock when she saw Darien walk out of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel around his waist. He stopped in an instant when he saw Serena and Eric Diamond standing in the kitchen looking at him.

"Mina, who is this?" Eric demanded.

"Um.. Well, this is my brother Alex. Alex meet Eric Diamond." Serena stuttered

"Her boyfriend, nice to meet you." Eric held his hand out to shake Darien's; Darien took the outstretched hand.

"Good to meet you too, Mina has told me so much about you. If you will excuse me I have to get dressed." Darien made a hasty exit from the room.

Eric looked at Serena and sighed in relief.

"I almost got very angry with you my angel, I don't like to share." Eric said running his hand through her hair as she suppressed a shudder. "You never mentioned you had a brother." He finished

"Oh Alex is my older brother, he is visiting from Atlanta. He is not only my brother but my best friend; we are all each other have. Our parents passed away in a plane crash when we were teenagers, Alex got emancipated and they let him take care of me. We were left with a substantial amount of inheritance so money was never an issue."

"I see, well what your plans are tonight? I called the agent that we spoke about last night and he wants to meet you."

"Tonight?" Serena acted excited.

"Yes, tonight. Go and get dressed I will wait out here."

Serena went into the bedroom to get dressed. She put on a black mini skirt and a strapless bright pink top. Serena brushed her blonde hair into a simple French twist and wore her favorite pair of black pumps. When she exited the room she saw Darien and Eric speaking. Darien had put on a pair of jeans and a black polo.

"Alex, why don't you join us for dinner? I would like to get to know you since I am so fond of your sister." Eric asked.

"I believe Alex has other plans for the evening, he has friends here that he wants to see before he goes home." Serena answered for him.

"No, that is fine; I would love to join you two kids this evening, if it is alright with my favorite sister." Darien smiled and nudged Serena.

"Your only sister, you prick. I guess it is fine, you might have to find your own way home though." She looked at Eric and he grinned. Darien displayed a true look of disgust.

* * *

The restaurant meeting went well and they had a great dinner. Darien felt awkward and angered the entire meal. He truly hated Eric, several times throughout the evening had to stop himself from lunging across the table and strangling the arrogant son of a bitch; but he had decided instead to plaster on a fake smile. As Serena had predicted he had to call Nathan to pick him up. His heart nearly exploded watching Eric Diamond leave with Serena.

* * *

Serena sat in the backseat of the car with Eric nuzzling her neck. She hoped that they would get a break in the case soon. She didn't know how much more of this repulsive man she could take. She had been feeling really bad lately, unlike her normal, healthy self; but decided that it must be stress.

"Mmm, you smell as good as you look."Eric mumbled into the crook of her neck. Serena playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"Can't you wait until we get back to the house?"

"Impossible, you are too tempting angel. You do things to me that I cannot even describe. I have never felt like this around anyone. It is almost like you are so innocent and pure and sweet, the complete total opposite of me. It is refreshing." He was now looking into her eyes.

"I think you are sweet too." She held his face lovingly in her hands.

"You don't know what I am capable of. I will do anything to get my way."

Serena nodded, she knew that she would need to play along and silently cursed herself for not wearing the proper equipment to record a possible confession.

"That is how you have to be when you want to be successful, I understand that." She stroked his ego as well as his growing erection over the top of his pants.

"I am glad that you understand how far I would go to keep you with me; I admit I have huge trust issues and once you betray me, it's over. I never forgive or forget."

Serena sensed the seriousness in his voice, and it scared her. She was known at the Bureau as a tough one but this man scared her more than anyone else ever had. The coldness of his voice and the empty look in his eyes sent chills through her body.

Serena stayed the night with him and did anything he requested; this time the sex was different. He was very controlling and somewhat violent. He was escalating and she dreaded to think what next time would be like.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

**This chapter contains ****Graphic adult material****. **

**You have been warned**

Thank you so much for the reviews, I am so glad you are enjoying this.

Enjoy

* * *

Seiya pulled up to the huge estate. He received a text around 4am from Agent Serena Tsukino of the FBI to pick her up. It was now 4:45am and he text her when he pulled through the massive Iron gates. She met him outside. The normally beautiful and well put together woman looked disheveled and hurt. He opened the door and Serena got into the car. The ride home was a silent one. When they arrived at the apartment Serena sat in the backseat, Seiya joined her.

"What happened? Did you get a confession?" Seiya asked

"No, I didn't get anything, but I am close. I didn't have such a good night and I am not feeling well."

"Ok, let me help you in." He opened the door and rode with her up the elevator.

Darien was waiting on the couch. He had a hard time sleeping when she wasn't there.

"Thank God Serena, I was so worried. You didn't have on any type of security device so I could make sure that you were alright." Darien was at her side in an instant. She put her hands up to stop him.

"I can't do this tonight Dare." She went to the room and locked herself in.

Darien looked towards Seiya.

"What happened man?"

Seiya shrugged his shoulders and got on the elevator.

* * *

"Serena let me in." Darien banged on the door to Serena's room, it was noon and she had refused to talk to him or even come out of her room. He didn't know what to do.

"Don't make me kick the door in!" He was now yelling.

"Go away! I am not feeling well and I just want to rest."

He could hear how weak her voice was.

"At least let me get you something to eat."

Silence…

"Alright." She emerged from the room. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared everywhere. She was still in her pajama pants and a white camisole.

"Serena you look awful."

"I feel worse; can you make me a turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes?"

"Sure thing." He set to making it. Darien had never seen her like this before.

"You know, I think I might have a stomach bug, I have been sick all morning. The things that I have to do for this case make it worse I think."

"I know, I am so sorry for that. If I could take your place…"

Serena burst out in laughter; the mental picture was too much for her. He smiled back just happy that he had gotten her to laugh. In the background they could hear her phone ring; he knew that it was Eric. Serena disappeared into the bedroom; she came out a few minutes later and grabbed her sandwich.

"So?" Darien asked

"He wants to see me tonight. I told him that I could meet him at his place around 7 pm. Want to get some equipment ready?"

"You sure that you don't want to take the night off, you aren't feeling well."

"Dare, the sooner that I get the information, the sooner Eric Diamond will be rotting in prison. I have to call Seiya and ask him to pick me up. Thank you for the sandwich by the way."

She went into her bedroom and closed the door. Serena called Seiya and made arrangements for him to pick her up. Then she gathered the necklace and watch so that Darien could install his surveillance equipment. He had it ready in around three hours and knocked on Serena's bedroom door to give her the jewelry.

Serena answered the door; she was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a white sleeveless blouse.

"Here is your jewelry." Darien came into her room.

"Tell the guys thanks."

"No guys, I gave them the weekend off. I can handle things here."

Serena smiled and joined Darien on the couch; they talked for about an hour until Seiya picked Serena up.

"Seiya, call me if anything goes down." Darien didn't trust the guy for a second, the only person he trusted was his Serena.

"I will." He nodded and they left

* * *

Eric was outside when Serena arrived.

As soon as Seiya let her out of the car she ran to Eric and hugged him.

"I missed you so much angel." He whispered in her ear, looking at Seiya suspiciously.

"I missed you too Sweetie, how was your day at work?"

"Awful, I couldn't concentrate. All I could think of was you." He led her inside and she sat her things in the entry way closet.

"I hope that you don't mind, but I think that I want my dessert first." He had backed her up against the wall and roughly kissed her neck.

"Eric, I am not feeling well. Can't we just have dinner first?" She shrugged him off slightly and tried to escape his grasp. Something in his eyes changed and it became painfully clear that the man did not like being told no. He grabbed her wrist and slung her up against the wall causing her head to hit the hard wall with a painful thud. His hands pinned her firmly against the wall.

"I insist on it Angel." Was all he said before dragging her to the bedroom. Serena was a bit disoriented from the blow to the head.

"Eric, what are you doing?"

"I told you I wasn't a nice guy"

"You know, this turns me on." She lied as her voice cracked.

"Really? You are the first that has ever said that."

"First? How many others have you forced into submission?"

"You mean raped, I can say that right? It turns you on?"

"Mmhm"

"There have been a few; they weren't as cooperative as you. I knew that you were special Mina. That is why I know that you will stick around."

They reached his bedroom and he shoved her to the floor. Serena knew that she had to play along, even though the scenario completely disgusted her. She attempted to scoot away from him but was grabbed around both of her ankles and pulled to him. Serena struggled against him as he tore the bugged necklace off and threw it across the room, straddling her hips he caught her hands above her head with one hand and pinned them to the floor. With is free hand he began to undo the button and ripped her jeans off of her slender body revealing black underwear, those were removed as well. He forced himself into her and violently thrust into her, it felt like it would never end.

"Eric, you are hurting me" She pleaded for him to let go and began to struggle against him. He slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't struggle." He yelled with his finger pointed in her face that was now hot and stinging. She spat at him, it hit him in the face. His hands wrapped around her throat and Serena could feel herself struggling to breathe. The room was getting darker and darker as she began to slip into unconsciousness.

"That was a big mistake Bitch!" Eric yelled as he choked her and he met his release finally letting go when he realized that she had stopped struggling.

"Mina, are you alright?" His voice was frantic and he was worried.

Darien couldn't see anything but he heard everything. It was killing him to sit there and listen to the love of his life being attacked by a psychopathic rapist. Every slap, every word seared into his heart and drove him crazy.

"_Mina, are you alright?" _He heard Eric ask. There was silence. Darien's fist slammed on the desk.

"no,no,no,no." He whispered to himself "Sere, say something, let me know that you are ok, please."He pleaded.

He heard shallow breathing, then Serena gasped.

"Thank God" Darien declared loudly. This had to end soon; Serena was in too much danger. He had to call the director.

"My God, Mina. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to go that far." Eric said as he lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Her lungs were still trying to fill, she was gasping.

"Sweetie, talk to me please. Tell me that you are alright."

She sat up and rubbed her neck. It was tender and raw.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She whispered, it hurt to talk. Serena would have never let him go that far, but Mina couldn't stop him.

He moved to hug her and she flinched when he touched her.

"I will never go that far again."

"Eric, how many times have you flown into a rage like that? How many times have you raped women? Have you ever… killed before?" She asked innocently

"I am not talking about this." He was getting angry.

"You almost killed me a few minutes ago and I am still here, sitting with you. If we are going to make this work we need to be completely honest with each other."

There was a long silence.

"I don't like to be defied or betrayed, I am falling in love with you Mina. I have never loved anyone, let alone completely trusted anyone."

She rubbed his back to reassure him.

"It's alright Eric, I am here and I am not going anywhere."

"Will you stay the night with me? I will tell you everything soon."

"I would have stayed anyway." She assured. "I am going to send my driver home. I will be right back." She put her clothes back on and went downstairs to see Seiya.

"Serena, are you alright? Did that Psycho hurt you?" Seiya looked like he was going to march up to Eric's room and kick his ass.

"My God Sere, look at your neck."

"Seiya, I need you to call Darien and let him know that I am fine, and I will see him in the morning. I am staying the night here."

"Like hell you are. Get in I am taking you home."

She shook her head side to side.

"I will call you when I need to be picked up in the morning. Go home." She walked back into the house and disappeared.

Seiya picked up his phone and dialed the number Darien had given him.

"Hello, Agent Shields." Darien answered the phone.

"Darien, we have a problem."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

Thank you so much for the reviews, I am so glad you are enjoying this.

Enjoy

* * *

Serena unlocked the apartment and sat her things down in the foyer. Six pairs of eyes were on her as she walked into the kitchen. Darien rushed to her when he saw Dark purple bruises around her neck. She looked at him and he saw the whites of her eyes were now red from the tiny blood vessels that had burst. She looked around the room.

"Director West." Serena was surprised to see him

"What is going on?"

"Agent Tsukino, I am taking you off the case. We have him on Battery and aggravated assault." That is good enough for now.

"No, I am not finished; I can get it out of him tonight. Just give me one more day." She looked over at Darien with pleading eyes. Against his better judgment Darien knew he had to back Serena up.

"Arty, I think that maybe we could go just one more day, if things get too bad, we will pull her out. Agent Tsukino has worked really hard and sacrificed a lot for this case."

"Fine, one more night. Shields, I want her whole body photographed, every bruise is to be documented and a thorough report written on the incident."

"Got it."

Director West left and Darien took Serena into the bedroom along with a digital camera. This was not how he had pictured taking nude photos of Serena.

"Sere, I need you to take off all of your clothes."

She slowly peeled her clothes off and stood before him naked; in addition to the deep purple bruises on her neck, small bruises were visible all over her body. Darien began taking pictures.

"I am so sorry I have to do this." He apologized over and over again as he snapped the photos.

"It's alright Darien, I am sorry about last night."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to sit there and listen to him attacking and almost killing you? I can't believe that I agreed to let you go back in there tonight. I am such an idiot."

"Darien, all of this would have been in vain."

"I know, I know." He said as he put the camera down

"I need to take a shower Dare."

"Alright, I will be right out here, just let me know if you need me."

Serena took a long shower trying to wash every trace of Eric off of her.

She hated him.

After emerging from the shower wrapped in a towel Serena laid down on the bed; she was so tired.

* * *

She woke up an hour later to her phone beeping; it was a message from Eric.

Hey angel,

Sorry about last night. If you will meet me here at work for lunch, I will tell you everything. Be here about 1pm.

Serena hurriedly dressed in a black pencil skirt and a light blue long sleeved blouse. She threw on a matching blazer and tied a scarf around her neck. Her hair was slicked back in a high ponytail.

Seiya had warned her about Eric's security and not to wear any type of recording device in his office, so she wasn't sure how she was going to get the confession. On top of the pain that coursed through her body her stomach still wasn't feeling well. She was still blaming it on the fact that her stress level had gone up and her body hadn't had time to acclimate.

Darien was sitting at the dining room table reading the newspaper when he heard her bedroom door open. Serena emerged from the room putting on a pair of black pearl dangle earrings. She was dressed up and going out.

"Where are you going?" He asked standing up to stop her.

"Eric wants me to meet him at his office for lunch; I am going to go get my confession."

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Darien was roaring "You know that you can't take a recording device in that building."

"I'm not stupid Darien. I have to lure him out. I have an audio recorder in the car that I can use once we are out of the building. It, along with my gun is stuffed in a bag that has clothes for an overnight stay. He will overlook it."

"You almost died last night, and you don't seem to care."

"I do care Darien, but I have a job to do. You know that if it were you, you would do the same thing!"

"It's different." The conversation had now become a shouting match.

"Why? Because I am a woman? That is the most nonsense that I have ever heard you say. You know that I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Yeh, like you did last night?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You know why I let him do that last night, I had to. Do you know how hard it was to let him practically rape me and not fight back? Do you know how hard it was to shut myself off and let my body go into auto drive? You have no clue; so don't act like you know."

There was a long silence

"You are right Serena, I am sorry."

Serena knew that he was just really worried and that was the reason he was behaving like a controlling maniac.

"How about we come up with some sort of code?" Darien suggested.

"Alright, you call me around 2:30, if I say Alex I am a bit busy can I call you later, that means that I haven't gotten anything out of him or that I do not need assistance; but if I say, do you need me to take you to the airport? That means that I am in trouble."

Darien nodded, it wasn't a great plan; but it was all they had. He gave Serena a kiss on the cheek and allowed her to leave.

* * *

Serena's black sports car pulled into the parking garage and she went into the building.

Everyone was very nice as she walked through lobby full of polished marble, cherry wood and brass.

She was met by a brunette that introduced herself as Eric's personal assistant and led up to his office.

Eric was on a phone call and motioned that he would be with her in a minute so she sat and eavesdropped on his conversation.

"Well listen Harvey, I have to go, the future Mrs. Diamond just walked in."

Pause

"No I am not engaged, I just have a good feeling about my Minako. I will send Cassandra out to take care of the problem this afternoon. Goodbye"

He hung up the phone and smiled at Serena.

"The future Mrs. Diamond? Really Eric, we haven't known each other but a week and you are already talking marriage?"

"Well, when you know, you know. Come now, we have reservations at Bellisima's"

"Alright, I might have to take Alex to the airport later; he isn't sure when he is flying out. I have an overnight bag in my car in the parking garage; can your driver pick me up there?"

"Sure thing angel."

Serena walked to her car, unzipped the bag, turned the recording device on and placed it in her purse.

It would record around four hours of audio; she hoped that she could get it out of him by then.

* * *

Bellisima's was a beautiful Italian Fine dining restaurant. Serena had only eaten there a few times. They were led to a private dining area in the back of the restaurant designated for VIP's. When the door was shut behind the hostess Eric motioned for Serena to have a seat beside him.

"So let's have a little chat." He began.

"Alright."

"You know that I don't trust many people Mina, but I think that I trust you."

Serena nodded.

"So here it goes, I don't want there to be any secrets between us. I, as you know, am a successful business man; but with this success I have had to… take care of issues and setbacks that have come my way. Do you understand what I mean?" He asked

Serena played dumb; she had to get him to say it.

"I have killed people, as well as hired people to kill."

She had him.

"How many? I mean if it's alright, I would like to know how may." Serena asked.

"Does this change anything between us?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Around 30 then." He handed her a journal that had the details about every single person that he had murdered. Men, women and even a few children. She turned through the pages.

There had to be a way for her to get a copy of this information.

"Why do you keep this Eric? What if someone saw this?"

"I keep it in my safe in the office. It makes me feel more human to keep track of them all. I guess it could be my conscious trying to make up for my lack of remorse."

"I understand, but you have done these things to get ahead in life sweetie, it all goes back to survival."

"Yes, Mina that is exactly right. Wow, you really are incredible. I was so worried that you might hate me."

Eric's phone began to ring and he answered it. Serena couldn't here who was on the line with him but she could tell by the tone in his voice he was getting irritated; he began looking at her with a wildly suspicious gaze.

Serena looked at the clock on her phone it was 2:28 pm and Darien should be calling her at any moment. As if on cue her phone rang.

"Hello" She answered shakily.

"Mina are you ok?" Darien asked her.

"Yes Alex. Do you need me to take you to the airport?" The phone was ripped away from her by Eric's strong hands.

"Alex, she will have to call you back, we are in the middle of a very interesting conversation" Eric hung the phone up and stared at Serena, his eyes seemed to hold no emotion. He threw her phone against the wall and it hit with a huge thud.

"It seems that you have been lying to me Angel."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

Thank you so much for the reviews, I am so glad you are enjoying this.

Enjoy

* * *

Darien couldn't believe what just happened. Eric knew something and that meant that Serena was in danger.

"Ken, There is a tracking program on Serena's cell phone. I need to find her. Nate, I need you to call Seiya and find out where he is, if you can't reach him call his brothers. Tell them that they need to get over here, they are in danger. I am going to find Serena."

"Darien, you can't go alone. I will go with you as back up," Jake offered.

"No, if you haven't heard from Serena or me in three hours, come in with guns blazing; but now I need you here." Darien Barked. He grabbed his jacket and holstered his gun. He was prepared to kill Diamond if he had touched a hair on Serena's head.

Darien walked outside the apartment; and sensed something was amiss. He felt someone behind him and turned around. It was Henry Nichols, a known drug and weapons trafficker that Darien had been trying to arrest for two years.

"Henry, I don't have time for this now. I have to be somewhere." Darien snarled

"Oh, I don't think so Darien… or is it Alex?" Darien's eyes widened.

Henry was working with Diamond, he had told Eric about him. Darien turned around to walk towards the car but he was surrounded by men holding guns. He suddenly felt a sharp prick, and then electricity began coursing through his body. He had been hit by a taiser, a very powerful one. Darien's body buckled and he collapsed onto the ground convulsing from the shock of electricity. Henry pulled a needle and syringe out and pushed it into Darien's arm.

Darien's world went black.

* * *

"Where are you taking me Eric?!" Serena yelped in pain as Eric's fingertips dug into the flesh on her arm and he dragged her towards the awaiting car.

"Oh I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise" He roughly shoved her in the car and climbed in beside her.

"Tell me what you know about your Driver?"

"The limo Driver that my brother hired? All I know was that Alex insisted that I use the driver that he hired."

"Funny you mention your brother. One of my associates brought to my attention an agent with the FBI that he needed taken care of. The name was Darien Shields. It seems that he is your brothers long lost twin or maybe he even is your brother considering there are no public records of an Alexander Aiko. "

Serena silently stared at Eric.

"What, you have nothing to say? Are you even Minako Aiko?"

She still wouldn't say anything. The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

Everything was unfamiliar when Darien returned to the land of the living. He looked around at the mass of concrete and metal; he concluded that he was in some sort of warehouse. Boxes were in piles all around him; but he could see no one in sight.

"Hello?" He whispered, his throat was dry and his body felt so tired and heavy.

"Alex Aiko. Nice to see you finally wake up." A sinister voice sneered. Eric Diamond stepped into the light.

"Where is my sister Diamond?" Darien tried to get up but soon realized that he was tied down to the chair he was sitting in.

"I know she isn't your sister, Agent Shields. In fact I know all about you. The one thing that I don't know about is her. Who is she?" Eric was now in Darien's face yelling.

Diamond waited for an answer.

"Who?" Darien smiled at him

Diamonds fist collided with Darien's jaw.

"Is she one of you?"

"One of who?"

Again Eric struck Darien. Darien slouched over in the chair as Eric began rolling the sleeves of his white dress shirt up.

"I can do this all night." Eric knelt down in front of Darien. He could see that the strong willed agent wasn't going to give him the information that he needed.

"Minako, could you come here please." Eric called.

With the help of Diamonds cronies Serena stepped forward. Her clothes were ripped and barely hanging on her tiny frame. She was stumbling and had obviously been drugged. They sat her in a chair and she slumped over. Eric grabbed her head by her long golden hair and pulled it up so that her eyes met his. She smiled at him. It wasn't a sweet smile but a smug one.

"Eric, you picked up Alex, he is going to miss his flight."

"I know the truth you can call him by his real name. I know that he is Darien Shields of the FBI."

"What are you talking about Eric?"

"I am talking about the fact that this man is an FBI agent and you have been associating with him. I trusted you." He bent down on his knees in front of her. She could see the pain of her betrayal in his eyes.

"I have never done this before, but if you tell me the truth. I will forgive you; I know that we have something special. I know that it's not your fault; he must have threatened you in some way, tell me that you were scared." Eric was almost pleading for her to tell the truth.

"I am telling you the truth." She cried. She had extensive training in withstanding the effects of being drugged. It was never easy.

"Fine, Angel we will do this your way." He pulled out a knife and walked towards Darien.

"Eric, if you hurt my brother you **will **regret it." Serena's eyes flashed dangerously, and everyone in the room believed her.

Eric slammed the knife into Darien's thigh and turned it. Darien screamed in pain.

"NO!" Serena screamed as she jumped on top of Eric; he threw her off of him and she crashed to the floor.

"You had better start talking, or you are next little girl!" He started towards Serena

"Wait." Darien called "She isn't the one you want, it's all me."

"No,no,no. She isn't getting off that easy."Eric chided and continued stalking towards Serena, knife in hand until she was backed into a wall. Her defensive training took over and before Serena knew what she was doing she had grabbed Eric's hand and thrown him up against the wall in a wrist lock. The pain surged through Eric's Wrist and elbow causing him to release his grip on the knife.

Serena picked it up and pointed it at Eric.

He chuckled and pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants.

Serena quickly dropped the knife.

"You are a cop too?" He looked betrayed.

"Angel, I can't believe that you lied to me. I trusted you with my secrets. For the first time in my life, I felt like I could love someone, why did you do this?"

"Eric, my name is Special Agent Serena Tsukino with the FBI, I was put on this case to get evidence that you are a coldblooded murderer, and I did. So now what do we do? You have a gun to me and I am completely unarmed." Serena put her hands in the air.

Eric pulled the hammer back; it clicked into place slowly.

"Serena." Darien whispered he was slipping into unconsciousness; she knew that he needed medical attention right away.

"It's Ok Darien hang in there." She responded never taking her eyes off of Eric whose Finger was now beginning to tighten on the trigger.

A fury of gunfire began to ring in the distance causing Serena and Eric both to look around, it was obvious that Darien's backup had arrived.

While Eric was distracted Serena kicked the gun out of his hand, it went flying in the air and landed out of reach.

They both lunged for the gun.

Eric made it there first, Serena ducked into the shadows. She began looking in the boxes that were scattered around the warehouse shelves. They were full of bags containing a white powdery substance that Serena imagined would test positive for narcotics.

"No need to chase you, I still have your friend here." Eric yelled into the shadows.

Serena watched him through the boxes staying low. She wished she had her gun, but she had hidden her purse at the restaurant because of the recording device.

Eric approached Darien and placed the muzzle of the gun roughly against Darien's chest, but before he could pull the trigger bullets began flying towards the gun wielding mad man. He dove into the boxes and right into Serena. She struggled to get out of his grasp but once he felt her warm body under his he pinned her down.

"Where are you going angel?" He mocked.

"Get off of me you disgusting piece of trash" She struggled Diamond only smiled. This was exactly what he wanted. His angel begging for mercy, the things that he would do to her if they weren't in a shootout. He would punish her for her betrayal.

He put the gun to her head.

"Beg me Angel, Beg me to let you live."

Eric Diamond was straddling her torso with a gun pressed to her temple demanding that she plead for her life. Serena could vaguely hear the yelling in the distance.

"You know it's such a shame, such a waste of pure beauty." The look in her eyes dared him to pull the trigger; it was a look that shook Eric to his core. She was challenging him.

"Go ahead then Eric, Kill me like you have killed others before, what are you waiting for?" Her body betrayed her and she began to shake.

"Mmm, so you aren't as fearless as you let on to be Angel."

He cocked the trigger and Serena closed her eyes until she heard a familiar voice.

"Drop the gun."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

Thank you so much for the reviews, I am so glad you are enjoying this story.

Enjoy

* * *

"Drop the gun." The voice that came from above caused Serena to look up.

Weapon in hand, Darien stood behind Eric with his gun aimed directly at Eric's head; his pants were red and soaked with blood. He was barely able to stand and his body was clearly weak from the loss of blood to the leg wound that Eric had left him.

Eric began to laugh like a crazy man.

"Shields, I think we have a problem."

"Yeh, what is that." Darien's voice came out in a little more than a whisper.

"This woman, she makes us both weak" Eric pointed at Serena

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the bull shit Shields. I can see very clearly that there is something between you two. Tell me, how did you like it when I fucked her brains out?"

"Shut-up." Darien demanded and pressed the gun harder into Eric's skull. This made Eric laugh even more wildly than before.

"Did she tell you that I completely satisfied her, that she could barely walk when I was finished? How about that she begged for mercy?" Eric taunted

Serena heard Darien's gun click as it loaded a bullet in the chamber; she closed her eyes expecting the warmth of Eric's blood to cover her, instead the dark warehouse was flooded with a bright light.

Officers began filing in and yelling.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS! BOTH OF YOU PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM." Yelled an officer.

It was an entire police force SWAT team.

"I am Darien Shields of the FBI, and I am wounded."Darien said refusing to put his gun down.

"I don't care who you are, disengage your weapon and put your hands up." The officer demanded.

Diamond was smirking at Serena as he dropped his weapon and placed his hands up.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." He spat.

He was pulled off of Serena, pushed roughly onto the floor and handcuffed. The officers helped Serena up and led her out of the warehouse. When she stepped outside the bright sun made Serena's eyes sting.

She looked around; the warehouse parking lot was filled with local PD, feds and emergency vehicles.

"Agent Tsukino." A voice called from the distance. It was the director. He hurried towards the ambulance where she was being led so her injuries could be assessed.

"I'm fine, but there is a man inside that is badly injured, he was stabbed in the leg and he is bleeding heavily; please help him." She was yelling at the medics.

The paramedic threw a blanket over her shoulders to cover her nearly naked body.

"Where's Shields? Are you alright?" the director demanded

Before Serena could answer a commotion from the direction of the warehouse caused her to look up. Darien, who was being helped out of the warehouse by two officers, had suddenly collapsed. The paramedics rushed to get him on a stretcher. Serena ran to his side.

"Ma'am, he has lost a lot of blood we have to get him to the hospital right now." One of the medics told her. She climbed into the ambulance and stood beside Darien.

"That's fine, but I am not leaving his side." She replied; they had no choice but to let her stay.

"Darien, it will be alright. Talk to me sweetie." Serena cried.

"Sere, I love you. You know that right?" He began to close his eyes.

They were only minutes away from the hospital.

"You stay with me Darien Shields, we are almost there."She yelled in desperation

"What's in it for me?" Darien teased, his voice was becoming weaker.

"How does the name Serena Shields sound?"

Darien smiled at Serena and squeezed her hand that he was holding. When she leaned over to kiss his cheek she felt his grip on her hand release.

* * *

Serena waited for what seemed like hours in the hospital waiting room. They had taken Darien into surgery immediately and she had yet to hear anything about his condition.

Serena thought she had lost him when he slipped unconscious in the ambulance. That was the moment she knew that she couldn't live without him.

"Serena."

Darien's team had just arrived at the hospital. They brought her a bag with clothes and her laptop.

"How is he?" Nathan asked encasing Serena in a hug.

"He lost a lot of blood; He was stabbed in the leg and passed out on the way here. I haven't heard anything since he went into surgery." Serena sat back down.

"I know that this is a bad time, but do we have anything solid on Eric Diamond?" Jake asked.

"Yes we do. In the private dining room at Bellisima's I stashed my purse which contains a recording of Eric Diamond's confession as well as his journal. It is in cushions of the sofa that is in the corner of the room."

Nathan and Zachary left to get it.

"Are you alright, Tsukino? You look a little pale."Jake asked as he and Michael rushed to Serena's side.

"Just worried." Serena smiled, though she felt faint.

The agents sat in silence for half an hour waiting for news of their fallen commerade.

"Agent Tsukino?" A male doctor with light brown hair approached her; she could see that he had just left surgery by the small amount of blood on his blue scrubs.

"Yes."

"My name is Dr. Shay; I have been working on Agent Shields. You are the one who came in with him?"

"Yes, is he alright?"

"He has lost a lot of blood, but we have him stabilized, the knife nicked an artery, and to be honest, he almost bled to death. How he does in the next 24 hours will let us know if he is going to pull through. He is comfortable and in good hands I assure you."

The room began to spin around Serena and she felt her legs give way; then everything went black.

Dr. Shay leaned forward and caught Serena's limp body before she reached the floor.

"Nurse, we need a bed." He yelled at the nurse sitting at the desk as he picked up Serena and carried her to the empty room the nurse had pointed to. He placed her on the bed gently and she began to stir.

"Ms. Tsukino? Are you still with us?"

Serena mumbled

"OK, I am going to do an examination on you. Just relax."

He checked her pulse, it was normal

He peeled away the blanket wrapped around the blonde and revealed her shredded clothes; the severity of the bruises and cuts on her delicate peach skin made the experienced Doctor wince.

"Everything looks normal Agent Tsukino. I think that I am going to need a blood sample to run some tests."

"Alright." A groggy Serena replied as the nurse drew several vials of blood, then she was tucked into a bed where she drifted to sleep until the Doctor came back into the room around an hour later.

"Agent, you can continue to rest but I got the test results back and am going to do an internal exam just to be sure."

He had the nurse hold up Serena's legs as he began his exam.

"Just as I thought" Dr. Shay motioned for the nurse that he was finished. He barked some orders at her and she quickly left the room.

Serena was now waking up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well agent, you fainted as I was speaking with you about Agent Shields condition. So I gave you a once over and collected some blood samples, I need you to lie back and relax. I have my nurse going to get a machine so we can find out what's going on."

A few minutes later the nurse came back with a lady wearing pink scrubs pushing a machine. The nurse helped Serena out of her torn clothes and into a hospital gown.

The lady in pink scrubs introduced herself as Tina and began putting a gel on a wand like device.

"Alright Serena, Tina is going to do an internal ultrasound; she will put this wand into you to find out what is going on. Just relax and breathe slowly."

Serena did what she was told and Tina inserted the wand. They began to whisper to each other and Dr. Shay turned the screen to where Serena could see it.

"Agent Tsukino, You see right here?" He pointed to a black cone like area. "This is your Uterus and here, this part that is moving round. You see it?"

Serena nodded

"That is a heartbeat, your baby's heartbeat. You are pregnant Agent Tsukino. Around 7 weeks"

Serena's first reaction was joy.

Then reality hit her, what if she was never able to share the good news with Darien.

"Can I call anyone for you? The Father? Your parents? Anyone?"

Serena began to weep.

"Agent Shields is the father." She told the Doctor.

"Would you like to go see him then?" He asked and Serena nodded.

* * *

Darien was hooked to many machines, Dr. Shay told her they were preemptive measures and that he was breathing on his own.

That was a good sign.

Darien's prognosis continued to get better by the hour and Serena was allowed to stay with him.

Not one to waste time, she spent two hours typing a report about the incidence at the warehouse and her resignation letter for Director West. She would turn in her resignation when she and Darien left the hospital.

Around midnight, Serena was woken by the loud beeping of the life support machines that were hooked to Darien. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting up, yanking medical equipment and monitors off of his body. He was clearly disoriented.

The last thing he remembered was being in the warehouse and having a gun pointed at Eric Diamond.

"Darien, calm down I am right here." She grabbed his arm and comforted him.

"Serena, you're alright. What happened? How did we get out of the warehouse?" He embraced her tightly.

"You mean you don't remember the ambulance ride?"

"Should I?" He asked trying to recollect

"I told you that I would marry you."

"Really?" His voice sounded unsure as he pulled away from the embrace.

"On the condition that you didn't die."

"Sorry, I guess you have to marry me then." He joked as Serena poured him a cup of water from the pitcher beside the bed.

"Well I have even bigger news for you now." She smiled. "I'm pregnant, 7 weeks pregnant."

"Pregnant, Oh my god Serena!" He exclaimed, and attempted to stand up. The motion caused him to seize in pain.

"Is the baby alright after everything that you have been through?" He winced.

"Yes, as far as the doctor could tell everything looks fine."

"So I'm going to be a daddy?" He looked proud of himself

"A daddy and a husband."

Darien smiled at Serena and returned to peaceful sleep dreaming of the life that he would share with Serena and their child. This was a life he had always imagined but never thought was possible. He slept comfortably now that he knew Serena and their unborn child were safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter moves fast over a two month period. Sorry it is taking so long to update, here is the next chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

Darien made a fast recovery and after three days left the hospital. He was instructed to take it easy for at least two weeks. Darien invited Director West over to the apartment that he and Serena shared to tell him of their relationship and Serena's resignation.

When they heard Arty knock on the door Serena answered it.

"Serena, what are you doing here?"

Serena smiled at Arty and he instantly understood.

She motioned for him to come in.

"How long?" He asked

"Two and a half years." Serena answered with a smile.

"Wow."

"I am turning in my resignation when I return to work." Serena said as they sat on the couch.

"Would you be willing to stay on until the Diamond case is wrapped up? Serena, I really hate losing such a great agent."

"You would have lost her anyway, we are getting married." Darien's voice came from the kitchen doorway. "And she's pregnant."

"Well, congratulations." Director West hugged Serena and shook Darien's hand.

"I will stay on until Eric is sentenced."

"Good, the first thing I would like you to do is notify the families of all of Eric's victims."

"Yes Sir" Serena nodded.

* * *

The next few weeks went by fast, Serena managed to notify all of the families that had been affected by Eric and give them some sort of closure to the fate of their missing loved ones. The families embraced Serena and thanked her for her hard work in getting justice for the ones that they loved.

Things had quieted down around the office as they worked hard preparing for the case against Eric Diamond.

She finally heard from Seiya; one afternoon he had called Serena to thank her and Darien for all of their hard work on the case and notify her that his client was satisfied that Eric Diamond would rot in prison. He had even asked her out for coffee; she respectfully declined telling Seiya about her, Darien and the baby.

Serena's small frame filled out quickly and her belly grew round. She was nineteen weeks along, halfway through her pregnancy when she was instructed to meet with Eric Diamond.

Serena had not seen him in over two months.

As she walked into the stark white room where Eric was sitting Serena began to have second thoughts. She made eye contact with him and the look in his eyes gave her chills.

He looked her up and down; when he noticed her pregnant belly his eyes widened.

"Angel, how are you doing?" His shackled hands clanked against the metal table as he leaned forward. The faded blue jumpsuit he wore was quite a change from the designer suits she was used to seeing him wear.

"I am well Eric, I wanted to know if you want to give a statement, maybe tell your side of the story and appeal to the jury. I need you to understand that I am extending you this convenience; we have everything we need." Serena pulled out a tape recorder and sat it in the middle of the table.

He placed his shackled hands over hers.

"I wish things would have been different Angel, I haven't always been the monster that you see now." He looked into her eyes.

Something in him had changed, something was broken.

Serena quickly realized that he was touching her and drew her hands away.

"Eric, I am sorry but you do realize that it was all an act right? I never had feelings for you; it was my job to trick you into trusting me and telling me your secrets. I do believe that you could have been a great man, you just took the wrong path; unfortunately it's too late. Please, from now forward you can call me by my real name, its Serena."

"Serena, is the baby…"

Serena quickly cut him off.

"No, it isn't, you aren't the father. I was already pregnant but didn't know it when we slept together."

Eric only nodded.

Serena opened up her notepad and clicked on her recorder.

"This is my pre-trial interview with Eric Diamond, Inmate ID 24879. He is currently being charged with 28 counts of murder in the first degree. He is aware of his rights and has not presently requested an attorney. Mr. Diamond will you please state your name and date of birth for records."

The look in his eyes had changed. He looked dangerously at Serena and leaned back in his chair.

"Eric Michael Diamond August 20, 1975"

"Thank you, we will start with your first victim. William Diamond, your father."

Eric pushed his long blonde bangs out of his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Dear old Dad, he was an abusive prick. I was never good enough and he knew how to prove it; he beat me on a daily basis until I left for college. People looked at him as a successful, friendly business man… a family man; but I knew the real him, the monster. When I graduated from business school and began to work for him, he told me that he would never leave the business he had poured his blood, sweat and tears into to a spoiled, whiney, bastard and that he couldn't believe that his blood ran through my veins. I poisoned him; everyone assumed that it was a heart attack. The look in his eyes when he saw me standing over him and realized that I had done something was… unforgettable; I told him that I was who he had made me into. A monster just like him. His death was horribly excruciating, it took him two hours to die and he was writhing in pain the entire time." Eric laughed as he recounted the incident. He showed no remorse.

Serena listened for an hour to Eric tell about one victim after another, until the prison guard came in and ended the session.

"Will you be back soon?" Eric asked nonchalantly.

"In a week. Will you finish your list for me then?" Serena asked.

"Yes, there is no point in denying any of it. You have me by the balls. I will look forward to seeing you again… angel."

Serena nodded and left the prison.

* * *

"It was so weird Darien; he acted like he was relieved that he was in prison."

Serena and Darien were sitting down at their small dining table eating dinner, they had ordered Chinese takeout.

"He isn't relieved that he is in prison. He knows that he is going to rot there, we have him." Darien said as he slurped a lo mien noodle.

"Enough about Eric Diamond, let's eat a meal without talking or thinking about him. I can't wait to see and find out what the baby is tomorrow." Serena changed the subject quickly.

"I know Sere; I have another surprise for you after the Ultrasound so don't make any plans." Darien kissed her on the top of her head as he began to put the food away.

They finished cleaning up after dinner and retired to the bedroom.

The next day Serena and Darien found out that she was pregnant with a healthy baby girl. Serena was so touched by Darien's reaction; the big tough guy began to cry tears of joy when he saw their unborn child on the monitor.

After their appointment Darien drove her to the edge of town and pulled into a driveway with massive iron gates. Serena realized that this was the huge estate his late parents left for him in their will.

The house had sat empty for over fifteen years, only having maintenance come once a year to make sure that everything was running properly. The eight bedroom home was set in a private eighty acre wooded property. Serena envisioned exploring the land with Darien and their little girl, having picnics, maybe even having some horses. Darien had given her keys to the house and told her that she could remodel and decorate it any way she liked.

The furniture, which had been covered since the house had been shut up, was practically new and Darien's mother had had impeccable and expensive taste. Serena decided that most of the house would stay the same with only minor alterations.

* * *

The week went by and soon it was time to meet with Eric again.

Serena had an uneasy feeling as she dressed but ignored it and went anyway.

"Angel" She was greeted as she entered the room. Eric had a big smile on his face.

"I have been looking forward to this all week."

"Eric, you may address me as either Serena or Agent Tsukino. Are you ready to continue the interview?"

"Mmm... I don't feel like it right now, why don't we talk about the little girl that you are having or the wedding that you are planning with Agent Shields."

"What? Are you having me followed?" Serena asked trying to stay calm

"Let's just say that I know people Angel."

"Ok" Serena said packing up all of the gear that she had unloaded.

"I guess I am not getting anything out of you today Eric, I am leaving." Serena finished and began to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

The guards began to yell outside of the room and Serena heard gunfire.

Eric quickly pushed her under the table.

"Stay down Agent Tsukino and you won't get hurt." He demanded.

Soon the door burst open and Serena saw an inmate throw handcuff keys to Eric. He smiled as he took the handcuffs and shackles off, then he grabbed Serena roughly by the arm pulling her to her feet.

"Come on, If you don't cooperate I will kill the baby." He pulled a shank out and pushed it into her back.

Eric led her out of the room and through the corridors.

She saw two guards in a pool of blood just outside the door and the entire prison was in full riot.

Eric reached a room where there was a prison guards' uniform laid out for him; he quickly changed and pulled Serena alongside him. They had no problems walking out the front door since Serena was a Federal agent and he looked like a guard.

An empty car was waiting in the front of the building. Eric pushed Serena in and crawled in beside her. Once in he smiled triumphantly at her and instructed the driver to go to a small private airport.

* * *

Darien was on his way back to the office when he heard the news that there had been a prison Riot at the State penitentiary. All prisoners had been accounted for except one…. Eric Diamond.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry for the wait, I have been very sick for the past couple months. Here is the next chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

"Eric, please don't do this, you can just leave me here. I won't tell them anything. Please just let me go." Serena cried.

Eric didn't listen; he shoved her roughly into the private jet, making her stumble forward into a cream colored leather seat.

"Why don't you just have a seat and be quiet." Eric hissed at her.

Serena pulled herself into the chair.

"Where are you taking me Eric?"

"To the coast of Brazil I have a private beach home hidden there; we can live in peace and not worry about ever being found."

"Darien won't ever stop looking for me or his daughter, I just want to give you fair warning" Serena advised.

Eric sat down on a leather sofa directly across from Serena and leaned in to face her.

"I assure you, if and when he finds you. He will be dealt with."

Serena sat quietly for the next few minutes while the plane took off; she looked around the small jet. The Interior was impressive, red carpets covered the floor and the furnishings were beautiful. Once the plane was in the air Eric broke the silence.

"Serena, I think you should lay here on the couch and rest for a while, you look tired and have been through a lot today."

It was true, Serena felt as though someone had sucked the energy right out of her. She reluctantly laid down on the leather sofa and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the plush leather.

* * *

The airplane hangar that was rented out to Henry Nichols had been located, but so far there were no leads as to where the private plane that took off over two hours prior was in route to.

Darien punched the wooden table in the metal hangar where he had found Serena's badge and personal belongings.

"Damnitt!" he yelled in frustration.

His phone began to ring.

"What?" He answered.

Darien's boss, Director West, was on the other line.

"Darien, I need you to think about things before you go off the deep end." Arty tried to calm his friend.

"He has my fiancé and child, what am I supposed to do?"

"Come back to the office, I have a few leads on where to find Henry, my guess is that if we find him, he will tell us where Diamond is."

Darien groaned in frustration, his thoughts went to Serena and how she must feel. Then he thought about Eric, his rage was overpowered by concern; why had he taken her and what did he plan to do with her?

"I'm on my way sir." Darien hung the phone up, hopped in his car and sped to the office.

* * *

"Serena, we will be landing soon." Eric was gently shaking her shoulder.

"How long did I sleep?" She groggily asked as she sat up, she was covered by a blanket that she assumed Eric had put over her while she slept. Serena also noticed that Eric was no longer wearing his prison jumpsuit; he was now dressed in a white polo and dark wash jeans.

"About four hours. You were really out." He smiled.

As Serena looked out the window she realized that Eric hadn't been exaggerating when he said remote location; they flew over miles and miles of dense jungle and unoccupied beach until finally she saw the small private, dirt runway that had been recently constructed.

She fastened her seatbelt and braced for a bumpy landing.

Once they had landed the plane was pushed into a camouflaged bunker and she was shoved into an old truck along with Eric. They were taken away by a group of men; the men were locals and spoke very broken English. Eric just sat calmly enjoying the scenery, while Serena tried to make a mental map about how to get back to the runway. Finally after an hour of driving through the rough and bumpy terrain, the truck stopped. Serena couldn't believe her eyes when they arrived at a private villa set on the beach. The massive house was breathtaking; she couldn't believe that such a house existed in the middle of the jungle.

Eric had gone to great lengths to make sure they would not be found and that she could not escape. That was the moment she felt herself give up all hope of Darien being able to find her.

Serena followed as Eric showed her around the house and into the pool area.

"You will have your own pool, a private beach to tan and swim. Our Daughter will grow up here on the beach, we will be happy." Eric said, but Serena barely heard him; she was too busy exploring the terrace.

"Eric, the baby isn't yours, she is Darien's." Serena corrected him.

"No, I will be her father and she will not know any different. This is where we will grow old together Angel."

"Why are you so delusional Eric, I do not want to be here, I do not love you. I want to go home. Please Eric." She was hysterical as she fell to her knees.

"I can't let you go, even as mad as I was to find out that you lied to me about who you were, I realized that I am still in love with you. I would do anything for you to feel the same."

"Never." Serena sobbed.

"You will in time. Now, don't stress, it isn't good for the baby. I am flying in some staff including a doctor, a housekeeper, and a cook; they will be here within the week. Let me show you to our bedroom." He grabbed her hand and led her to the room with two French doors that opened up to the pool.

Under any other circumstance Serena would have thought that this was the most beautiful house she had ever seen, but to her it was a prison.

Eric explained to her that she would have no access to phones or internet; he couldn't risk them being found. He also told Serena that she was free to roam the grounds on her own and that there was nothing but dense forest surrounding the beach so she need not try to run, he then excused himself to the office to attend to business.

Serena walked out to the beach to get a bit of sun, since she had no swimwear, Serena took her clothes off to sunbathe, while she basked in the warmth of the full sun she made a list of everything that she needed. Serena closed her eyes for a few minutes and basked in the warm sun, her eyes sprung open as she felt someone hovering over her.

"I never knew that pregnancy could be so beautiful." Eric purred.

"Well, I never expected to be taken hostage by a lunatic and hidden away on a private beach." She was scrambling to gather her clothing and her voice was full of anger.

"Life is full of surprises Angel."

"You ripped me away from the man that I love, from my child's father."

"No, she will know me as her father, not Darien Shields."

"I will tell her about her father and that we were taken away from him by a vicious monster. She will hate you just as much I do." Serena yelled.

Eric lost it. The back of his hand collided with the side of Serena's face knocking her backwards into the sugary white sand. He stormed back into the house leaving a tearful Serena lying on the beach.

* * *

Five weeks had passed since the day Darien's world was shattered, since his Future wife and child had disappeared at the hands of Eric Diamond.

Since then, Darien had taken to not shaving, eating or even sleeping. His entire being was devoted to finding just one lead on Eric Diamond's whereabouts. The director had ordered him not to come into the office until he had a proper night's sleep and a shower; that had been a week ago.

The shrill ring of his phone roused him out of his light slumber. He had been staying at Shields Estates since everything at the apartment made him think of Serena.

"Yes, this is Shields." He groggily answered the phone.

"Agent Darien Shields, how are you holding up buddy?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Seiya, not well my friend, how can I help you?"

"I have some information to share; I know where your friend Henry Nichols is."

"I am listening."

"I began my own investigation as soon as I heard about what happened to Serena, I tracked him to the basement of Diamond Enterprise, he has an apartment set up there."

"Thanks Seiya, I owe you one." Darien said.

"No man, just bring Serena home." Seiya said before hanging up the phone.

Darien laid back down to sleep for just a few more hours; he would have to be at the top of his game to take Nichols down and make him talk.

After Dark Darien set out for the Diamond Enterprise building; he made it to the basement and burst through the door. The room was set up with a small table, bed and television. Henry was sitting at the table eating when the door was kicked in by an angry Darien, he attempted to get up but Darien dove for him taking him and the table down, in a matter of seconds he had taken the elusive Henry Nichols into custody.

"So finally, I caught you Henry."

"So you did Shields, but I'm not the one you want."

"That's true, but you're a good start."

Darien led him to the car and shoved him in the backseat of his small, black, sports car.

"Hey Shields, you gonna read me my rights?"

"Not until I officially take you into police custody, I am going to get what I need first, by any means possible" The door slammed shut.

* * *

Serena knew that it had only five weeks, but the days seemed to drag by. Her once creamy skin was now beautifully tanned olive and her hair was now almost white blonde. Her round stomach had nearly doubled in size in five weeks. Eric's housekeeper and Doctor had arrived by plane days after Serena and Eric.

Luckily Eric had not forced himself on her, but did demand that they sleep in the same bed. Her life had become her own personal nightmare, being stuck in a house with a coldblooded killer and being away from Darien.

Presently Serena was lying by the pool basking in the warm sun; she had discovered a library of books in the study and helped herself. She didn't notice Eric walk behind her, but when he rubbed her exposed Belly she jumped.

"How is my little Momma doing today?" He asked, clad in a pair of tight black swim trunks.

"I was doing alright until I saw you."

"Now, now, no need to have that attitude." He said before diving into the pool.

Serena rolled her eyes and went back to reading all the while feeling Eric's glare on her as he swam around the sparkling clean water.

* * *

Darien had taken Henry to the basement of Shields Estates and handcuffed him to a chair fastened to the floor.

It was his own interrogation room.

"HELP! HELP!" Henry yelled this caused Darien to laugh.

"No need in yelling Henry, I have no neighbors. This is my home set on eighty something acres of woods. Nobody will hear you scream." Darien said coolly, the calmness in his voice gave Henry chills and he began to struggle against the handcuffs.

"BE STILL, or I will make you." Darien demanded and Henry instantly stopped.

"What do you want Shields?"

"I want to know where Eric Diamond is."

Henry laughed nervously.

"I can't, you know I can't." He stuttered.

Darien began pacing around the room aggressively.

"Henry, I will get the location out of you, trust me, one way or another you will talk." Darien growled

"Shields you have lost it man. Look at yourself, you're dirty, you haven't shaved, you have lost weight…"

Darien's fist collided with Henry's cheek. Bones in Henry's jaw cracked and Darien was sure he had broken something. Henry spat a mouthful of blood on the concrete floor of the basement.

"Eric has the two things most precious to me and I want them back, he has my pregnant fiancé."Darien was desperate and he needed answers right away.

"Oh shit, you mean the agent he took hostage, the one that he is obsessed with is your fiancé?"

Darien now had a bat in his hands.

"I am going to break your legs next, unless you start talking."He raised the bat to strike.

"Wait, wait wait, man. Ok, let's make a deal; if I talk what is in it for me?"

Darien chuckled dryly

"I let you live, you don't get any special deals; but you get to keep your worthless, pathetic life."He circled Henry like a vulture.

Darien knew that he was losing self control; he couldn't afford to lose control.

"Tell you what; I will let you sleep on it down here. I will be back in twelve hours to talk some more."

"Shields, you can't leave me down here, What about if I need to take a piss?"

"That's not my problem, you made your decision not to talk, so I am going to let you think about that decision; but if I come down and you still don't want to talk, I'm going to break your legs."

Darien went upstairs and laid down on the bed, he didn't want to sleep; he wanted answers. But he would have to wait...twelve more hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

Thank you so much for the reviews. Here is the final chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

Henry looked awful after a long night of torture.

His left eye was swollen shut and his lip was fat from the previous night of gentle persuasion Darien had bestowed upon him.

Darien on the other hand looked great; a freshly shaven and clean he stood in front of the nearly broken down man. Darien didn't feel a bit sorry for the guy; this would all be over and done with if he would just talk.

"Good morning Henry, how did you sleep last night?" A chipper Darien asked kneeling in front of the stubborn man.

"Fuck you Shields." Henry returned

"I see that you are still in a foul mood, maybe it's time for an attitude adjustment."

Darien walked over to where he had left the bat, and picked it up. The heavy, metal bat was dinged and dented; it looked like it had seen better days.

"I decided that I need you walking, so breaking your legs just won't do."

Darien twirled the bat in his hands.

"I knew that you couldn't do it, you don't have the balls." Henry laughed triumphantly

"I think a couple ribs might do the trick."

The bat collided with Henrys side rendering him breathless and instantly breaking several ribs.

"You…. are a…. lunatic." Yelled the slumped over man, gasping for breath.

"Tell me what I want now!" Darien demanded holding the bat up to strike Henry again.

"Ok,Ok…. He is on a private beach on the coast of Brazil. I will give you the coordinates just get the fuck away." Henry pleaded, now coughing violently.

Darien threw a piece of paper and pen at Henry.

"Write them down"

* * *

Serena wiggled out of the unwanted embrace of Eric's sleeping body. The rising sun was just visible over the horizon. She stepped out onto the veranda and the salty ocean breeze hit her; she loved the ocean.

It was the only good thing about this prison.

Her long, white nightgown danced in the warm wind and clung to her legs. Serena had decided today that she would begin to make the best of her situation and attempt to play nice with Eric.

She wondered when Darien would come for her, though she didn't doubt he was looking; she felt lonely and abandoned nonetheless. Serena knew that she needed to face facts, and the fact was that Darien may never find her.

"Serena what are you doing up sweetie, come back to bed." Eric groaned a he stirred under the sheets.

"The baby was kicking and she woke me up. Go back to sleep Eric, I am fine."

A few minutes later he was snoring again.

Quietly Serena snuck out of the villa and took a walk on the beach. She was gone around half an hour when she noticed a small plane flying overhead. Desperately, she began waving her arms, trying to signal to the plane that she was in need of help; but soon Serena realized that they were too far overhead to see her.

When the sound of the plane could no longer be heard she fell to the sand and began to cry.

It was hopeless.

* * *

In a private jet on his way to a small Brazilian airport, Darien was loading ammunition into the clip of his gun. He had turned Henry over to the bureau several hours prior and had left before Arty could ask any questions about what happened to the badly beaten Henry or where Darien was going.

Darien was suited up in all black gear along with his Kevlar vest and helmet. He didn't know what to expect once he landed, but he would be prepared.

Upon landing on a rough tarmac, a helicopter was waiting to take him within a couple miles of the specified coordinates; he would walk the remainder of the way to the villa.

After he had Eric in handcuffs, he would signal the helicopter to pick them up. Darien knew that extradition and paperwork would take too long; he wasn't here as an agent, but a civilian. He would not rest another day without his Serena.

Walking through the dense forest was a feat in itself. The one mile hike to the beach was not without heavy brush and protruding branches that sliced his skin through his pants; once he made it to the sugary white beach he knew that he was close.

He noticed fresh footprints in the sand, small barefoot steps; he guessed they were Serena's footprints.

Darien stayed low as he approached a long boardwalk where the footsteps led. He pulled out binoculars and looked in the direction of the huge house. He could see a large pool and Eric sitting in a lounge chair beside the pool, then he saw her. His Serena, she was very darkly tanned and her belly had grown much more round. She wore a long white sundress that floated in the breeze and her sun bleached hair was pulled up into a tight bun; she was breathtaking. Darien pulled his gun out and slowly made his way towards the house, creeping along the dense tropical landscaping that led up the side of the house.

* * *

"Would you like some lemonade Eric?" Serena offered as she walked towards him with a large glass of lemonade.

He was reading a letter; she assumed that it was about his company Diamond Enterprises.

"Sure" He took the glass cautiously and smelled it.

"You didn't poison it did you?" He laughed.

"No, I just thought that I would do something nice."

"I see. Thank you." He smiled, took a sip and went back to reading his letter.

Serena heard a rustling in the bushes beside the pool; she turned to see what it was but couldn't make out anything. She decided that it might have been the monkeys playing in the forest.

"I am going inside for lunch then to work in my office, care to join me?" Eric said getting up.

"No thank you, I am going to the beach."

He kissed her on the cheek then retired inside.

Once Serena was sure Eric was preoccupied with lunch she began to investigate the shrubbery. She heard the rustling some more then saw something black take off toward the beach. She ran down the boardwalk to catch it and once she made it to the hot sand, she saw that it was a person.

The person, dressed in black, stopped running and turned to look at her. He took off his helmet and dropped it in the sand. Serena instantly recognized the head full of silky, raven hair.

It was Darien.

She ran to him and into his open arms, crying hysterically.

"Serena." He held her and kissed the top of her head.

"Darien, I didn't think that you would ever find me." She could hardly speak through her tears of joy.

"I know." He captured her lips with his own. It felt so good to hold her and taste her. He kissed every tear and bent down to kiss her large belly.

"I love you both." He whispered to the baby in her stomach.

A small applause came from behind them. Darien jumped up and drew his weapon.

"Eric." The reunited couple said in unison.

"Good work Agent Shields, that was so… touching." Eric held a gun in his hand and it was pointed at Darien.

"I could see everything from the house. You aren't leaving this island, either of you."

"Eric, please… I need for you to let us go." Serena tried to reason with him.

"You can stay here and nobody will bother you or come for you." She finished.

"Ha. I thought you were finally beginning to love me" He scoffed and pointed the gun at Serena.

"No, Eric I could never love you. I was trying to make the best of a seemingly hopeless situation."

Eric huffed

"Shields, you have five seconds to step away from her or I will shoot her, then I will shoot you." Eric was tired of talking.

"Five…

Four…

Three…"

BANG

Eric went down as a bullet lodged in his chest. Darien walked over and stood above the fugitive.

"Are you ready to go back with me?" Darien asked the man who was gasping for air. He had shot him in the chest but it was not a fatal shot, it just hurt like hell.

"I will never go back, forget it."Eric whispered pulling the gun in his hand to his skull.

There was a large bang. The bullet entered his brain; killing him instantly.

"NOOOOOO." Serena cried as she rushed towards Eric.

Just like that it was over.

Serena clung to Darien as she watched the life leave Eric's eyes.

"Go in the house and get some sheets and blankets, we need to take his body back to the states."

Serena came back with an armful of blankets, sheets and rope; Darien worked quickly to wrap up Eric's body.

"Are you alright?" Darien asked the clearly shaken Serena when they had finally loaded everything into the helicopter.

"I will be, just give me a moment." She sat in silence for a while

"Darien, do you think that he would have shot me?" She finally asked.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell wasn't going to take that chance. Serena, you and our baby are the most important things in my life. Coming here I knew that Eric Diamond would not leave that beach without a fight."

"I know." She reassured herself.

As happy as she was to be back with Darien, it made her sad to think of how it ended for Eric Diamond.

When the helicopter landed, Serena and Darien were transferred to a small private plane that would take them home. Eric's body was secured in the cargo hold.

Serena laid her head down on Darien's shoulder and fell asleep. It was the most peaceful and sound sleep she had had in over five months.

It was finally over.

Once the plane had landed Darien called The Bureau and they met him at the airport along with the medical examiner.

Serena was immediately was taken to the hospital so that she and the baby could be monitored. The baby and Serena were both fine. At 27 weeks along the Doctor said that she looked great.

* * *

With no trial to testify for, Serena immediately resigned from her post and began supervising the renovations to Shields Estate.

Eric's younger brother Samuel took over the family business and cleaned up the mess that Eric had left. The company was restructured and downsized to fund the "investments" that his brother had made.

Darien took some time off after the couple was settled into the house to take Serena on a getaway before the baby was born. She agreed to go as long as it was anywhere but the beach. He took her on a secluded mountain getaway. They decided while there to get married in a quaint little wedding chapel that overlooked the side of the snowy mountain.

Belle Marie Shields was born a few months later. She was healthy and beautiful just like her mother.

Darien and Serena were the happiest they had ever been with their little family. Looking back over the previous year, so much had happened that put both their lives and relationship in jeopardy; but in the long run seemed to make them stronger.

Darien leaned over to kiss his young daughter who had fallen asleep in his arms, he brushed the small wisp of blonde hair behind her ear and carried her to her bedroom; gently placing her in the crib. She would be awake in a few hours to eat again so he joined Serena, who was already asleep in their bed.

"Darien, is she asleep again?" Serena asked groggily

"Yes, for now."

"I love you, I am so happy that we are together as a family." She whispered as she cuddled into his chest.

"I love you too sweetheart; I am happy too and promise to live every moment for you." He kissed her before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
